


A Bunny and (His) Dragon

by 100xoverfest, bunnyandpeach



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 19:41:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10997658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/100xoverfest/pseuds/100xoverfest, https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnyandpeach/pseuds/bunnyandpeach
Summary: PROMPT # 55.Thanks to 100xoverfest for giving me more reason(s) to draw - and finish lol (and to mods: thank you for all your hardwork!!) thanks also to the prompter for the cute prompt ♡ I wish I had more time to put more details and stuff though, work is killing me TT pls excuse the lame title as I’m really bad at it ;w; I hope you like the result! ♡NO REPOSTING PLEASE.





	A Bunny and (His) Dragon

**Author's Note:**

> PROMPT # 55.
> 
> Thanks to 100xoverfest for giving me more reason(s) to draw - and finish lol (and to mods: thank you for all your hardwork!!) thanks also to the prompter for the cute prompt ♡ I wish I had more time to put more details and stuff though, work is killing me TT pls excuse the lame title as I’m really bad at it ;w; I hope you like the result! ♡
> 
> NO REPOSTING PLEASE.

**Author's Note:**

> NO REPOSTING PLEASE.


End file.
